Mechanon
needed Average size: 2.2 m tall Average Mass: '''100 kg '''Average Lifespan: unknown Reproduction: construction Body Temperature: not applicable Homeworld Mechano, Mechan Description Mechanons are roughly humanoid sentient robots. Their brains are made of various-colored crystals that form an artificially intelligent storage and computing device; a technology unknown but much sought after by the other races. Their bodies may vary in shape and size, but are developed according to caste and function, but most are generally of a similar height and weight. Senses Mechanons are usually equipped with sensors that give them visual and audio input roughly equivalent to Human eyes and ears. The warriors are also equipped with infrared and night vision and have heightened hearing. The thinker class is believed to be equipped with all available optical enhancement devices and have extremely heightened hearing. Though they can sense chemical compositions and touch pressure, Mechanons cannot appreciate smell, taste or sensation. Speech Mechanons have built-in poly-voxes and can be programmed with almost any language. The higher orders, warriors and thinkers, can learn new languages. The Mechanon voice is high and always sounds mechanical. Society and Customs Mechanons evolved on Volturnus from primitive Eorna robots into a sentient, sapient race which could propagate mechanically. The robots used on the Frontier in everyday life are to the Mechanons what baboons are to the Yazirians: there is a certain similarity, but the differences are far greater and of more importance. Little is known about Mechanon society. What is known indicates that it has a complex and strict caste system which does not allow for advancement from a lower caste to a higher one. The more intelligent Mechanons occupy higher castes. It is known that an aggressive tendency to dominate and destroy organic, intelligent life was once a strong factor in Mechanon society. Indeed, it resulted in the famous Mechanon revolution on Volturnus in FY 54 and the eventual mass exodus of Mechanons from that planet. But recent studies have shown that this is no longer a primary drive within the majority of Mechanons encountered. In fact, of 100 randomly tested Mechanons, only five showed any signs of animosity or superiority complexes relating to organic sentients. Some robopsychologists are beginning to suspect that two completely different Mechanon societies may be evolving: one bent on peacefully coexisting with the other races, and another, smaller faction bent on destroying them. Mechanons use standard robots to perform menial tasks, just as the other races do. Philosophy and the arts are completely non-existent and Mechanons cannot understand what organic beings see in these pursuits. Mechanons have no sense of public vs. private property. Supplies simply are created, exist, and are used as needed. There is no family unit. There are few laws in Mechanon society. Every Mechanon is programmed with specific behavioral directives during construction. Noticeably fewer restrictions are placed on members of higher castes. At present, the Mechanon's crystalline technology is the envy of every government and mega-corp in the Frontier. Attitudes The Mechanons seem to get along with most races now. Their fascist tendencies have waned since they colonized their own planet, and they are now trying to become respectable members of the UPF community. Many people who have dealt with them in the last decade testify that they are no more difficult to work with than any other race and are possibly easier to deal with than the Humma. Still others, though, contend that the Mechanons are planning the overthrow of all biological races in the Frontier and cite their past cooperation with the Sathar as proof. The matter is hotly contested, and only time will settle it. Special Abilities Ambidexterity. All Mechanons are ambidextrous, just as the Vrusk are. Built-in Weapons. All members of the warrior class have at least one built-in weapon, usually a proton beam or laser. It is suspected that the thinkers have even more powerful armament. Exceptional Intelligence. Most Mechanon castes have a set Logic score of 75. The thinker class has a Logic score of at least 95 and can figure out the use of any manufactured item in a matter of minutes. Persuasion. Thinkers are also skilled debaters. They get +20 (+2 Column Shift) on efforts to persuade, and improves with experience. Motivations for Adventure The mechanon are beings of pure logic, so their motivations are based on where their logic takes them. If they find it logical to accompany a band of adventurers, they will do so for a purpose having a specific line of reason and oft times in fulfillment of a mission set forth by the brain Mechanons of Mechano. Sample Names O4-Tj2282, 1282b-5, OPZx-848-1168683 (cited from the 25th AER rule book)